


沥青

by RedCrab



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, I Tried, fuck I need to learn more about how to use this systom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrab/pseuds/RedCrab
Summary: no,I haven't finish it yet, so there is no summary. I will try a English version after it's all done.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 14





	1. 序章：【电子鹦鹉会梦见仿生黄毛小鼻涕虫吗】注1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of my dear readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+my+dear+readers).



秋日的傍晚，史密斯家的车库里冷冰冰的。杰瑞坐在一张小板凳上，忐忑不安的盯着地上的一个传送门。当传送门发出的光线突然由绿色变成红色的时候，杰瑞跳了起来，无助的呼喊到：“瑞克？瑞克？你们怎么样了？”

传送门震动一下，三个湿漉漉的沾满了蓝色粘液的袋子被丢了出来，紧接着一只布满了鳞片与刚毛的丑陋巨爪软绵绵的扒在了传送门边，有个声音焦急地喊道“把他拉上去！“，杰瑞犹豫一秒，将那只巨爪拽了上来。巨爪的主人是个看上去有些神经衰弱的少年，这位少年被拉上来后瞬间就趴在地上动弹不得。

杰瑞拿起桌子上的剪刀，颤抖的对准少年，他的大脑显然已经不足以做出正确的判断，不过杰瑞还是决定只要看到少年动一下那可怕的巨爪，他就把剪刀直接扎下去。

传送门发出了如白昼般刺眼的光芒，然后开始急速缩小，瑞克•桑切斯从中一跃而出，对着骤缩的传送门大笑了起来：“哈哈哈，它们就是一群棉花做的小猫咪，我之前怎么说来着莫蒂，你个小傻逼，我们成功了！这次真是有惊无险，莫蒂？”传送门猛然关上了，杰瑞似乎听到一声怒极的嘶吼被掐断在里面。

瑞克站在车库中央，向杰瑞扫了一眼，鄙夷的撇起嘴：“你拿着剪刀要干什么？当裁缝吗？那可真是广告业的喜讯啊。你旁边这孩子的爪子可以轻松拍断世贸大厦，虽然世贸大厦本身看起来就已经摇摇欲坠了，要是你想拿点什么防身的话，把你的脑袋装进旁边那个盒子里就行了，它可以将愚蠢与窝囊转换成等量的冯•诺曼射线，想想吧杰瑞，有了这个盒子你就是无敌的！“

杰瑞皱起眉头，丢下剪刀，为掩饰自己的胆怯与羞愧，他决定向瑞克发脾气，“莫蒂，”他指着地上一动不动的少年，“瑞克你不去看看他怎么样了吗，我的儿子似乎又被拖去为你的自私和自以为是献身了，我希望你不要再糊弄这可怜的孩子了，莫蒂需要的是正常的学校生活，朋友，家人！”

“这屋子里可怜的生物只有一个，显然不是莫蒂，这小混蛋刚刚挖穿了一个星球！好样的莫蒂！”瑞克兴奋的走向昏迷的莫蒂旁边的三个沾满粘液的袋子，这些粘液散发出让人难以忍受的臭味。瑞克从其中一个袋子里拿出一把光滑通透的橄榄型物体，“橄榄”在白炽灯的照射下发出幽蓝的光线，不论这些东西是什么，显然它们不应该出现在地球上。

“看看这些宝贝！莫蒂你绝对想不到，你想破你的小脑袋也想不到外公能拿这些帕查尔虫粪便做什么！莫蒂我们发大啦！莫蒂？”

“他昏过去了。”就在杰瑞发出一声无奈的叹息时，地上的莫蒂开始咳嗽起来。虚弱的少年仿佛要把自己的肺咳出来了，实际上他真的咳出来一个玩意，那个小玩意一接触空气就开始尖叫着融化蒸发，伴随着它的消失，莫蒂身上那双与他瘦小的手臂绝不相配的巨爪脱落了下来。

莫蒂揉着自己的胳膊，坐在地上迷迷糊糊的叫起来：“天呐，瑞克，瑞克？我们回来了还是已经死了？我，我的头有点痛，我几乎感觉不到我的双手了！还有我或许饿了，我保证我饿的能吃掉一头牛，瑞克？”

瑞克走上前去拍了拍莫蒂的肩膀，“莫蒂，你，你现在是个英雄了，你解决了帕瓦尔区矮足与高足电子鹦鹉近50000年的争斗，莫蒂你可真厉害呀！现在你可以滚了，上去洗个热乎澡，你妈会给你准备一整头牛的，快滚莫蒂，外公我还有正事要做，把你爸带上，你爸看上去又要在自家车库里走丢了。”瑞克斜靠在操作台旁，晃悠着他的铝制酒壶，里面好像空了。

“我只走丢过两次！还不是因为有个疯老头把车库改成了除了车以外什么危险物品都有的军工厂！”杰瑞试图表达自己的愤怒，但是没有得到任何人的关注。

莫蒂感觉自己缓过来一点了，他有些局促的笑起来：“瑞克，真没想到仅仅是交换了它们核心融点芯片的一部分突触就可以让这些帕瓦尔电子鹦鹉和解，毕，毕竟之前它们看起来真是不共戴天，对吧？我是说，呃，明明它们的区别只是矮足和高足，但是它们却争斗的你死我活。”

“区别只是矮足和高足！这话应该刻在你的脑门上，莫蒂，你的大脑就像你的卵蛋一样小！人类因为彼此的体毛或者黑色素分布不均就能发动核战争，格鲁巴49区的黄毛小鼻涕虫看到对方吹出的鼻涕泡大小和自己不一样就会屠杀对方的全家老小，嗝，你猜怎么着，最后它们灭绝了！莫蒂，即使每个人耳朵里都有条鱼，注2巴别塔也建不起来的，那些智商远在人类之上的帕瓦尔电子鹦鹉完全有理由厮杀到底。”瑞克一脸随意地将四个“橄榄粪便”放入一个长得像榨汁机的机器，按下了按钮。

莫蒂摊开手，显得有些没底气：“好吧，也，也许你说的是对的，但是现在因为交换了一部分突触，这些鹦鹉可以站在对方的立场上思考问题了，它们因此变得变得，变得更加宽容了，没准这为之后和平的到来打下了基础呢！它们是可以和平共处的，瑞克，我，我觉得它们可以！”

瑞克转过头用乏味的目光盯着莫蒂：“当然了莫蒂，它们会相亲相爱的。它们在和解宴会上瓜分了之前战斗中死去的同伴的尸体，然后一个个喝的烂醉如泥，我们才有机会拿到这些帕查尔虫粪便，”瑞克晃了晃手中的袋子，“莫蒂，我们在一起呆了三天，我脑袋里用来装你蠢话的那部分已经满了，恕我直言，直到明天的太阳升起之前我都不想再看见你的脸了。”

莫蒂有些生气地皱起眉头：“好吧，如你所愿，利用完人就开始发火的老傻逼。”他大步走到车库门边，杰瑞双手拿着那个小板凳站在门旁，莫蒂用力把门打开，径直走了，杰瑞紧随其后钻了出去，车库门关上了。

车库门打开了，杰瑞探头说：“瑞克，关于你桌子上那个榨汁机，我觉得…”  
“那他妈不是你的榨汁机，你的在门口的垃圾堆里。”瑞克靠在椅子上，腿搭在桌子的边缘，开始闭目养神。

车库门又关上了。

【序章完】


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, it's an ordinary Rick and Morty adventure, I'll try my best not to OOC. By the way, it's my first doujin work, so it's childish and strange, fell free to give me advice~

莫蒂有个毛病，每当他疲惫到极点时，就会很难入睡。这个毛病让他万分困扰。如果明天学校有一场小测验，那他就更睡不着了。莫蒂有些后悔答应昨天和瑞克出去冒险，一想到自己极有可能在小测验上打盹，他就忍不住沮丧起来。

对于激素分泌过剩的青春期男生而言，睡不着觉时只有一件事可做，特别是当你一个人在自己的房间里，而灯又是黑的。莫蒂开始集中精神，在眼前的黑暗中勾勒出一双洁白的手臂，略带挑逗地环绕上来，然后是曼妙如猫的身姿，胸前一对饱满的乳房几乎要挨到莫蒂的鼻尖，修长的双腿微微打开，小巧圆润的脚趾轻轻刮蹭着被子，烈焰一般的红唇落在他的耳畔，断断续续的吐出暧昧不清的字句：“莫蒂，快…”

卧室的门突然开了。仅仅是开了一条缝，但这细微的声响对于现在的莫蒂而言如同一道惊雷。莫蒂又羞又恼，在心中大声咒骂起来，他刚刚就要和杰西卡接吻了！大部分时间他的幻想对象都是杰西卡，偶尔他会幻想杰西卡有一个和她长得很像的表妹，然后他们三个人开始一场放肆的性爱派对。每次幻想三人行后，他就会对杰西卡抱有一种奇妙的背叛感，在学校里不太敢看她的背影。

不过现在这些都不是重点。莫蒂努力调匀自己的呼吸，他将眼睛微合上，耳朵则胆战心惊地搜索着每一丝动静。

门开的更大了，一个身影走进来。莫蒂强忍着大口喘气或者尖叫的欲望，等待着对方的下一步动作。卧室灯啪的亮起，就在莫蒂犹豫要不要睁开眼时，他感觉左耳一凉，然后是一阵令人不悦的刺痛感。紧接着他闻到了熟悉的伏特加味儿。

“搞什么？！瑞…”，莫蒂恼火地开口，同时向自己的左耳上摸去，但还没等他碰到自己的耳朵，就感到一股巨大的无法抗拒的睡意袭来，他昏睡过去了。

瑞克站在莫蒂床前，放下了手中的一个针筒状仪器。他盯着莫蒂的左耳垂，上面渐渐浮现出来一个圆形小表盘，有点像一个别致的耳钉。表盘的正中央有一个绿色的点，绿点的周围被一圈放射形竖线分割成24块白色的小格子。  
-  
瑞克的右耳垂上有一个一模一样的小圆盘。此时莫蒂耳朵上的圆盘开始出现变化，其中一个小格子变成了红色，隔了几秒钟后，与之相邻的一个格子也变成了红色。

见此情形瑞克立刻退到门边，转身朝车库走去，丢下一句话：“抱歉莫蒂，现在可没空解释。”莫蒂耳朵上的圆盘还在变化，当24个格子全都变成红色后，正中央的那个绿色小点闪烁了几次，也跟着变成了红色。注3

莫蒂醒来时，感觉一切都不对劲。他的头像是灌了铅一样重，骨头相互摩擦发出咯咯的声音，身下也不是自己柔软的床，虽然床是姐姐夏天睡剩下的，但是莫蒂很喜欢那张床。莫蒂在黑暗中摸索着，发觉自己躺在一张吊床上，他一个翻身失去了平衡，从上面掉了下来。他感觉自己不能很好的控制四肢，但是掉下床产生的疼痛让他无法仔细思考这一点。

只有一件事是肯定的，这绝对是瑞克搞的鬼。莫蒂非常讨厌瑞克不提前说一声就将他卷入一些匪夷所思的怪事儿，有时候他强烈的希望早上叫醒他的是房间里7点半的闹钟，而不是两个外星怪兽交配时发出的震耳欲聋的呻吟。

然而今天的状况显然没那么简单。莫蒂的眼前逐渐明亮起来，他已经认出这里是自家的车库，但是瑞克不知去向。他站了起来，感觉今天的车库看起来有点奇怪，不过现在当务之急是找到瑞克。莫蒂走向地下室，楼梯好像比平时更陡峭了，他最后回头看了一眼车库，却发现瑞克的人影从某个角落一闪而过。

莫蒂回头追了上去，走到那个角落，然后目瞪口呆的看着那个“瑞克” ： 萎靡不振的脸，阴沉的目光，凌乱的灰蓝色头发，黑色的背心松松垮垮的搭在身上，瑞克看起来一切正常。

唯一不正常的点是，莫蒂的面前是一面镜子。

【第一章完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注3：这个梗是《变身辣妹》里的，两个人戴上神奇的耳环后交换灵魂。瑞克与莫蒂漫画里出现过交换灵魂的梗，但是动画里还没有出现过交换灵魂的剧情，所以我就尝试写一个相关的同人。


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am red crab! and I LIKE pocket mortys! yes ,that's it.

第二章

也许是经历的怪事太多了，意识到自己变成瑞克的一瞬间，莫蒂的第一个想法是：或许我本来就是瑞克，有人干扰了我的认知，让我以为自己是莫蒂？但是这个推测很快被否定了，莫蒂听到了飞船启动的声音，“如果我变成了瑞克，那么现在启动飞船的是谁…”

飞船引擎响了2下，这艘太空飞船只要3秒就可以加速到曲率启动范围内，当最后一秒响起时，莫蒂找到了太空飞船。飞船正停在车库前的空地上，里面坐着的人，正是“莫蒂”自己。

“莫蒂”看到追出来的莫蒂，颇有些惊讶，但还是降下了飞船的保护罩，冲莫蒂喊道：“嘿，莫，莫蒂，你比我预计的早醒了半个小时，我在桌子上给你留了便条…唔，我看起来真糟糕，我指的是你，你知道的，你，莫蒂。”

“瑞克！这是怎么一回事？为什么我变成了你，而你，你变成了我？！我需要一个解释！”莫蒂怒不可遏，他只穿了一件背心，现在他这把老骨头有些扛不住夜晚的秋霜。

“好吧好吧，冷静下来，莫蒂，我不想你把屎拉到我裤子里。”瑞克将飞船停在半空中，满不在乎的抬抬眼，“如你所见，我们确实，嗝，互换了身体，不过不用担心，这不会持续多久的，而且，大概不会出现什么副作用。”

“大概？等等，你喝酒了？你用我的身体喝酒？我才十四岁！你到底打的什么算盘？”

“莫蒂，我得去个地方啊莫蒂，我他妈得去参加一场重要的派对，现在就要去。莫蒂，酒味当然比一身小孩乳臭味更能融入派对。不过我不能以，嗝，我不能以我自己的面目去参加这个派对，因为我之前在那里惹了一点小麻烦，莫蒂，斤斤计较的种族走不长远的，那个星球上有些傻缺因为一点屁事盯上我了，而且现在他们嗝，碰巧有我的DNA样本，简单的伪装术骗不了他们。”

“所以你惹了麻烦，随意地交换了我们的身体，然后用我的脸去参加什么狗屁外星派派派对？还有他们怎么会有你的DNA样本？”莫蒂不确定自己是什么表情，毕竟他现在用的不是自己的脸。

“我想你说的可以更委婉一些，莫蒂，”瑞克有些心虚，“总之我们还是需要留下一个人照看这里的，这个任务就交给你了。我需要你在我不在的这段时间里看好家，有什么事就打电话莫蒂，我相信你能处理好的，毕竟你现在是可是瑞克，丢掉奶嘴然后大口呼吸吧。”瑞克再次启动了飞船。

“等等瑞克！我，我不确定我能做好，我的意思是，我该怎么面对我的家人们呢？你不能就这么走了！”莫蒂急了，太空飞船已经升到了半空中。

“ 来不及了莫蒂，“太空船离地面越来越远，莫蒂听到“自己”的声音回荡在空中：” 对了，你要是想继续那个被打断的夜间活动我也不介意，不用太在乎大小的问题，我像你这个年纪的时候也没这么大……“

“不要评判我鸡巴的尺寸！而且我，我才不会用你的身体干那种事！”莫蒂恼羞成怒，他突然想到了另一件事：“瑞克！我明天有小测验！学校的小测验！ ”

“去你妈的小测验！”飞船掉头离开了。

【第二章完】


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look it's chapter 3! wow, I wonder if I can work out chapter 4, haha.

莫蒂在寒风中站了片刻，他盯着飞船加速离开过程中灼烧空气留下的一道气旋，那气旋正在消散。天空已经渐渐泛白，现在大概是五点左右，莫蒂打了个寒噤，回到了车库。

他需要添一件衣服。莫蒂打开灯，走到了车库旁边的一个小隔间，看见了那张吊床，吊床旁边的柱子上挂着一件蓝色的旧毛衣，毛衣下摆和领口有点脏。莫蒂拽下那件蓝毛衣，套在了自己身上。停了一会儿，又把毛衣脱了下来。

只穿一件背心就套毛衣实在是太难受了，尽管现在莫蒂的皮肤不再娇嫩，但他还是感觉全身不舒服，那种刺刺的感觉像是有很多人在给你挠痒痒。莫蒂走出车库，回到了自己的房间。衣柜里没有几件能穿的衣服，它们都太小了。最后莫蒂从衣柜的最里面找到了一件超大号黄色T恤，穿在了身上。

这件黄色T恤是杰瑞买的。去年的圣诞节前夕，杰瑞突发奇想，提出要送家里每一位成员一件圣诞礼物来“联络感情”，理所当然的遭到所有人的反对，但杰瑞一意孤行，决心完成自己温暖人心的礼物计划。

“反正用的是我的钱，孩子们都平庸到不可能有什么烧钱的爱好，杰瑞可以在有限范围内浪费一些。”贝丝妥协了。

“MAC Vegas Volt注4是这个冬季最能温暖我的颜色，亲爱的爸爸。”夏天给杰瑞倒了一杯热水，但是杰瑞没有接，“我会在圣诞节送给你一样恰当的礼物的，夏天。别想着偷跑，讨好也没用。”夏天撇嘴将水倒进水槽。

其实莫蒂对于这件事是有一点期待的，毕竟没有人送过他几件像样的礼物。但是随着圣诞节到来，他收到的礼物让他对杰瑞能不能当好一个父亲这点再次失去了信心。没错，莫蒂的圣诞礼物是网购的一件超大号黄色T恤，和莫蒂平常穿的黄色T恤没什么区别，只是杰瑞填错了尺码，它太大了。

“《好女孩应该知道的100个防身小知识加强版》？酷啊老爸！”夏天举着那本厚重的大书，这件礼物的包装纸被她踩在脚下，“学校里的女孩子看见我带着这本书一定会尖叫着崇拜我的。”

贝丝叹了口气，“亲爱的，你的口红我会给你买上的，现在拿着那本书回自己的房间去。”，她看向瑞克，瞪大眼睛，迟疑地开口：“爸爸，你在干什么？”

瑞克正在调试一个机器人，这个机器人伸长了机械臂，用扁平的前端从桌子上铲起了杰瑞送他的那份礼物，然后径直向门外移动。

“你不会想要丢掉它吧？这有点伤人了，爸爸，杰瑞不是单细胞生物，他有感情。”贝丝试图打圆场。

“当然了，杰瑞比单细胞生物危险的多，他裤裆里携带着可怕的基因武器呢。我他妈根本不想要他的礼物，他已经展示了他肮脏的手段，这件礼物比直肠检查更让我痛恨。”瑞克眯起眼睛。

“爸爸！我们说好了不在节日里讨论这些事，”贝丝皱起眉头，“这是一件普通的礼物而已，也许里面的东西没那么糟糕。”

机器人停止移动了，瑞克拿着操纵手柄的那只手垂了下来，“我天真的女儿，你以为杰瑞给你的圣诞礼物，那件下流的豹纹情趣内衣，是为了讨你欢心吗？不是，绝对不是。他他妈的只是精虫上脑了，这段时间你们一直冷战，没有做爱，他希望今天晚餐过后你能穿上那件玩意儿，变成他的小猫咪让他满足他无耻的欲望，如此一来这个怂逼不为冷战道歉也能享受到性爱了，尽管你们的冷战全是他的错。”

贝丝咬紧了牙齿，她觉得去管这件事就是个错误，还是用红酒灌醉自己比较明智。

但是最终瑞克留下了那件礼物，他始终没有拆开它，仿佛里面是比泡过氰化物的苹果注5更让人不爽的东西。这件未拆封的礼物就摆在车库最靠外的架子上，十分显眼，一进门就能看到。

每次杰瑞来车库看见这件礼物时，礼物上那种厌恶与冷漠的情绪都能穿透杰瑞迟钝的自我，刺痛他弱小的自尊心，他逐渐就不愿意到车库来了。显然瑞克的目的就是如此，防止杰瑞进入车库用他送的礼物就够了，既省钱又省力。

【第三章完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注4：MAC系列真的有这只珊瑚橘口红，适合黄皮妹子，这不是一条植入广告，因为MAC没给我钱。
> 
> 注5：伟大的计算机之父，AI之父艾伦•麦席森•图灵，是啃浸泡过氰化物的苹果自杀死亡的。


	5. 第四章

第四章

不过目前这件超大号黄色T恤还算合身。莫蒂不安的坐在自己床上，他突然想起瑞克说过在车库有留给他的便条，于是他决定回去看看，反正今天的学校小测验肯定泡汤了。

莫蒂趿拉着自己的拖鞋，向车库走去，吊床旁的桌子上什么都没有，他只能弯下腰在桌子下边搜寻，在一堆杂物，准确的说是大斑蝉的骨膜，部分鲛人肺泡解剖图和同手同脚矫正器的间隙中，他找到一张皱巴巴的纸条，莫蒂用手够出纸条，站起来的时候头磕到了桌脚上。

“咝…”莫蒂捂着后脑勺，然后对自己摸到的那一块秃顶感到不知所措，瑞克会建议他干什么呢？去做头发护理吗？他看向手中的纸条，上面只有一句话：

“莫蒂，喝点伏特加，少想些有的没的。”

莫蒂丢掉了纸条，信任瑞克会可能会靠谱什么的想法根本不靠谱。看来自己注定要度过一段无聊的时光了，他准备去拿点吐司和番茄酱，然后坐在沙发上看一整天跨纬度电视。

杰瑞走到客厅时，看到一个黄色的背影猫着腰鬼鬼祟祟地在冰箱前鼓捣。他清了清嗓子，“莫蒂，我告诉过你不要在冰箱前干那种事…”

莫蒂转过身来，两个人都吓了一跳，莫蒂结结巴巴地开口：“我我我我可以解释这件事，爸…”  
“瑞克！你在干什么？”杰瑞打断了他的话。

“我，呃，我来拿一些，一些伏特加，杰杰瑞。”莫蒂慌乱之下隐瞒了实情，他移开了目光，在冰箱里乱翻起来。

杰瑞却不依不饶：“那你应该从最左边那个瑞克区找，离我的熏火腿远一点，可能你会对我的说法嗤之以鼻，但是我觉得我有责任保护全家人的熏火腿不被异次元细菌污染。”

“什么是最左边的瑞克区？”

“你忘了吗？瑞克，看来喝太多酒总算让你变老糊涂了。”杰瑞从冰箱贴下的日志中抽出一张纸，开始念纸上的内容：“由于瑞克放在冰箱里的各种东西多次给家中的食物带来威胁，现将瑞克的“冰箱管辖权”限制在最左侧的两个封闭抽屉。以上。”杰瑞的眼神变得得意起来，他竖起食指，“别急着反驳，这是我们商讨的结果，而且贝丝也同意了。”

“好吧，好吧。”莫蒂不耐烦地回应，他看向冰箱，最左侧的两个小的可怜的抽屉委屈巴巴地缩在冰箱的角落，上面标注着“瑞克区”，他只得在杰瑞的注视下去开上层抽屉。

抽屉里码着几瓶伏特加，莫蒂小心的取出一瓶，手背碰到抽屉内壁时却感受到一些异样的突起，莫蒂凑近一看，瞥见内侧的边缘有一个小小的按钮，伸手一按，抽屉居然说话了：

“身份验证中，验证通过。”

下层的抽屉吐出了一块熠熠发亮的金属板，上面有数不清的细小纹路，金属板快速向左侧移动，然后舒展开来变成了一扇巨大的金属门，面积起码有冰箱的三倍大。

莫蒂疑惑地推开了门，一股冰冷的水汽从中逸散出来，他走了进去，然后发出了难以置信的感叹：“天呐！”杰瑞跟着走了进去，和他一起目瞪口呆地看着眼前的景象。

金属门的背后是一个大的难以想象的冰窟，里面整整齐齐摆放着数不清的货架，上面摆放着琳琅满目的各种物品。冰窟仿佛没有边界一样，一排排高大的货架无限的延展出去，直到它们的边缘被白色的冷雾所遮蔽。

杰瑞掉头出来瞪着门后，从外面看，薄薄的金属门后什么都没有。

“所以你反对我进车库，而你自己在我家的冰箱里藏了一个南极？！这是什么荒诞的房屋改造节目吗？瑞克？”杰瑞叉起腰，他感觉自己好不容易建立起来的冰箱主权正在瓦解。

“他妈的闭嘴，杰瑞。”莫蒂心烦意乱，“现在我们应该出去把门关上，我已经拿到伏特加了。”他不知道瑞克到底有多少事瞒着他，也不想知道。

“不！这是我的家，我想我有权力看看这些都是什么东西！”杰瑞从冰窟墙上拿到一个手电筒，他打开手电筒，大步向那些货架走去。

“不要往里走！把手电筒给我！”莫蒂伸手去夺手电筒，杰瑞侧身躲开了。“给我！”莫蒂上火了，他冲上前挡住杰瑞，杰瑞却灵巧的绕开他了，开始向前跑，“让你见识下我这段时间板球训练的成果吧！老瑞克！”他回过头叫嚣起来。

莫蒂紧随其后，两个人追逐的声音在寂静的冰窟中格外响亮。杰瑞突然脚下一滑跌了跤，莫蒂扑上去死死压住他，手电筒飞到一边，杰瑞挥拳向莫蒂打去，莫蒂握住那只拳头，咬牙切齿地吼道：“够了！”杰瑞用另外一只手猛推莫蒂，莫蒂向后倒去，正撞在一个货架上。

一个小瓶子掉了出来，砰地摔得粉碎。两个人停了手，盯着瓶子里流出来的东西看。一个粉红色的绒球在培养液中蠕动起来，不一会儿长出了一双脚，飞快的跑出了冰窟。

【第四章完】

*彩蛋：

“天呐，我们在哪里？瑞克，我怎么看不明白这个导航图？”

“莫蒂，我说过了不要依赖高德地图，你的选择烂透了，现在你能明白了吧。”

“瑞克，你也找不到方向呢，等等，为什么是高德地图而不是谷歌地图？”

“因为我们现在在中国莫蒂，我们在一个中文lofter小说里！我们被困在这儿了！这是经典的瑞克与莫蒂lofter小说冒险！莫蒂！”

“天呐瑞克，我不知道，我们被困在小说了？我们是小说人物吗？“

“是的莫蒂我们完蛋了，我们要死了，死在一个狗屁小说里！你想死吗？你看上去一脸想死的表情！我告诉你莫蒂，我们得逃出去，我们必须逃出去！“

“我不想死，我不想死，我想念杰西卡和我的家人！“

“这就对了莫蒂！给，拿着这个，拿好了，拿着这个刀片，小心点拿着它的边缘，它很锋利。“

“噢你从哪里搞来的刀片瑞克，我，我我应该干什么？！“

“莫蒂，你从这个柜子里进去，然后会从现实世界的柜子里出来，把你面前那个叫Red Crab的人类杀了，我们就能出去了莫蒂。“

“杀，杀人？我，我不明白，我没杀过人，我不想杀人啊瑞克，就没有别的方法吗？“

“这是唯一的办法，莫蒂。据我所知那个人就是这个小说的作者，杀了它我们就自由了，不要担心莫蒂，他表面上是人类，实际上它的本体是螃蟹，一只该死的螃蟹，还是红色的！莫蒂，你把刀片放在它的脖子上，颈部与下颚相连的部分，然后用力一划，莫蒂，要用力划，让他的气管颈动脉什么的截面暴露在空气中，就像管风琴那样，我们就能出去了！“

“天呐瑞克，这太残忍了，我下不去手！为什么是我，这件事为什么不能由你来做？！“

“你问题太多了，莫蒂，快去！“

MD我柜子动了我不写


	6. 第五章

第五章

D-195区摩霍虫洞附近所有的交通工具都被拦下来了，几个交警正挨个对车内的人员进行讯问排查。一个宏伟壮观的环状速度锁悬浮在虫洞正前方，有它的存在的地点，方圆10万光年内的物体移动速度都无法超过光速，印有宇宙联邦标志的警车在一旁盯梢。

这一堆乱糟糟而且奇形怪状的星际车队中，有人因为不清楚情况开始死命按喇叭，有人坐在车顶上吃速食食品，还有的内急找不到厕所用随身携带的水瓶来解决生理需求，人们抱怨的情绪在警察腰间那些黑洞洞的枪口下压抑着。

某位长着六只手的交警在一个有些破旧的飞船旁停下来，他用第一只手敲了敲飞船防护罩，“先生，请你降下防护罩，配合我们的工作。”防护罩缓缓下降，里面坐着一个看上去人畜无害的少年。

“姓名？”

“莫蒂•史密斯。”

“请出示您的证件并在这个扫描仪上留下您的唾液。”警察用第四只手递过一个舌头形状的扫描仪。

少年把证件交了过去，温顺地舔了一下扫描仪。扫描仪屏幕上滚过大量的字符，然后闪起了红光，警示音嘀嘀作响。

交警皱了皱眉，“先生，请你下车接受检查。”

“我想我的证件应该没有问题吧，警官先生。”少年没有动，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“你的证件无误，人证信息对称，记录也…很干净。但是扫描仪显示你是从地球来的，所以你必须接受检查。”

“即使我是个一脸蓝色刺青，来自洛杉矶西部或者布鲁克林*注6的家伙也不应该遭到这样的歧视，你希望在年底考核时接到投诉吗？”少年手指交叉，有些不满地盯着警察。

“我听不懂你在说什么，但是请你冷静，莫蒂先生，我们从不歧视任何人。只是这次的事件确实与地球有关联，你应该也看到了，那是一只凭空出现的蓝鲸。”警察用第二只手在一个本子上记录着什么，他的动作一顿一顿的，看上去有点紧张。

“什么狗屁抹香鲸，你不能讲点理吗？”

警察用第五只手指了指头顶，“蓝鲸。”少年顺着他指的方向看去，然后张嘴骂了句：“见了鬼了！”

在车队的上方，漂着一只巨大的蓝鲸，它肚皮上的纹路像山脉一样清晰。鲸鱼已经死了，这只深海怪兽表情呆滞，仿佛不明白发生了什么事，它的身体微微有些膨胀。

“这是一个无限不可能概率事件，d-195区的摩霍虫洞距离这里的地球超过1000亿光年，为什么这里会他妈的有一只大蓝鲸？！”

“这正是我们想知道的，莫蒂先生。请你下车接受检查，我们不想耽误其他旅客的时间。”*注7，警察将第三只手搭在了飞船窗口边。

正在这时，少年的电话响了。

【第五章完】

*彩蛋2：

如何用最短的话激怒瑞克？

\----“Hi，Dick！”（已被瑞克打死）

Ps：这个少年是谁你们都知道。这章有点短小，下一章会粗长的，今天我有别的事要干。现在的剧情看上去有些混乱，但基本都在控制中(～﹃～)~zZ，反正终于一万字了，下一章会出现文章标题的（这么久连沥青两个字都没有，还挂着这个标题，耻辱啊）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注6，这些地方是美国黑人帮派的聚集区。
> 
> *注7，这个梗同样来自《银河系搭车客指南》，一只凭空出现的鲸鱼是无限不可能事件，而书中的“黄金之心号”飞船就是靠无限不可能事件的概率来驱动引擎的。
> 
> *注x，本章有一个地方灵感取自于《三体》，但不可能有人能看出来。


	7. 第六章

第六章

少年盯着闪烁的手机屏幕，然后按了接通。根据电话那头迟疑的时间，他判断莫蒂闯祸的概率在50%~70%间浮动，当对方开口叫自己名字时，概率变为100%。

“瑞，瑞克？你在那头吗？”听起来像个不安的小老头。

“你以为接这个电话的是谁，911吗？”少年升起了飞船防护罩，飞船外的交警激动了，他的六只手开始不受控制的挥动起来，一顿的一顿的动作就像发条人一样 *注8，“先生！您的行为可能会——”

防护罩合上，隔绝了这位警察急切的声音和面容。瑞克开始对着电话连珠炮一样输出：“莫蒂，我他妈只离开了一个多小时，我推测你造成的最大伤害就是瘫在沙发上看跨纬度电视的时候吃了太多番茄吐司，然后我的瑞克胃受不了了，于是你冲到厕所排出大量呕吐物堵住了马桶，那也还好，但是莫蒂，你的破坏力每次都超过我的想象。莫蒂，别告诉我你他妈的放出了一个可能毁灭银河系的外星怪物，或者更糟，让我在杰瑞面前出丑。”

“呃，或许两个都有？”莫蒂开始冒汗，他好不容易摆脱了杰瑞，现在正躲在厕所里和瑞克通话。

“莫莫蒂你就是个小垃圾，有害的那种，说说你干了什么？”

就在莫蒂描述冰窖里发生的一切时，这里的骚动引来了其他交警的注意。一个浑身长着红毛，有着三只橙黄色灯泡眼的高大警察气势汹汹地走了过来：“萨穆！有傻逼闹事吗？”

“这里有个地球人，他躲在飞船里。”六只手的警察回应道。

“地球人！我告诉你银河系全部是野蛮的原始人和无耻的骗子，他们应该滚过来吃老子的大枪子儿，让开！”大个红毛警察把六只手警察扒拉到一边，“急着坐大牢的嫌疑犯蠢货，我来会会你！”

他用拳头猛砸飞船的外壳，“出来！出来！”，从警服裤侧拔出激光枪打掉了飞船的一块船帮，飞船的前灯立即亮起红光，播出一句“自我防御启动”，数十架小型激光炮从船体上升起，瞄准了暴躁的警察，飞船防护罩打开了，红毛警察跳到一边，看向飞船内部。

“你他妈吃了屎吗这么着急？”飞船里发出一声怒吼，少年右手举着电话，左手握着一把形状奇特的枪，对准了红毛，“我说的不是你，莫蒂，不不是你，我没在骂你吃屎。莫蒂，你把那个瓶子上标着的编号，莫蒂，把编号说给我听。” 

“给我滚下来，地球人，双手抱头，跪在地上！萨穆，你不要抖得像豆浆机一样，我们是他妈的警察！” “这不是我能控制的！”

“瑞克？你遇到什么麻烦了吗？”  
“没有，莫蒂，只是例行检查而已，现在把编号告诉我，莫蒂，编号！”   
“呃，我看不懂这个字符……”  
“拍照莫蒂，那个摄像头不是摆设，把瓶子拍下来，莫蒂！嘿你他妈过来呀，看谁吃谁的枪子！”

砰！砰！！六只手警察抬起第一只手开枪了，他的手抖得像筛糠一样所以这两枪基本可以说是在乱打，瑞克低头躲过枪子，翻身移动到了飞船后面。

“你居然真的开枪？萨穆！他会死的！地球人只有一条命！“红毛警察握着枪不知所措。六只手警察收起枪，冷静地吩咐：”伙计们，立即封闭现场，进行武力镇压，有速度锁在，他逃不掉的。”他的六只手依然在不停抖动。

飞船被包围了起来，警察们举着各种武器对准瑞克，红毛警察拿出一个巨大的扩音器。

“莫蒂，莫蒂！不要慌，你去找一点沥…”  
“地球人！听好了——”扩音器传出的音浪几乎能将人掀翻在地。  
“瑞克？你说什么？发生了什么你那边很吵！”  
“沥青！妈的我说沥青！” “你有权保持沉默——”  
“什么？我,我听不见！瑞克？”  
“沥青！！！！” “——将你就地正法！”

一个警察看准时机，从侧面冲上去将瑞克撞翻，一群警察一拥而上，混乱中瑞克的手机掉了出去被踩的粉碎。警察们你推我搡，有个眼尖的喊道：“嘿，他在后边！”

“不要自乱阵脚！速度锁是全封闭式内部操作的，只要速度锁在，我们能把他耗死。”六只手警察在一旁指挥。

警察们又冲上来，瑞克迅速向地上开了个传送门钻了进去，然后出现在速度锁控制室里，他开枪打死控制室的几名操作员，坐在了控制室的椅子上，“让爸爸来看看你这个宝贝是怎么运转的！”瑞克笑着在操作台上乱点起来。

“他进入控制室了！怎么办？”红毛警察抱住头。  
“怎么进去的？！快阻止他！”六只手警察吼道。  
“速度锁是全封闭式的，我们进不去！”  
“卑鄙的地球佬！围住速度锁！”  
“速度锁太大了，我们这点人手根本不够！”  
“那就包围他的飞船！他的飞船呢？”

众人回头才发现飞船消失了，“他在那！”眼尖警察喊道，飞船居然跑远了，而且瑞克不知什么时候回到了飞船里，轻蔑地冲着警察们竖起中指，“宇宙和平先生们，现在吃屁去吧！”

速度锁发出一阵白光，所有人感觉周围的力场微微一震。

“速度锁被关闭了！光速速度限制解除了！妈的他要逃走了！赶紧追！！不，你们留下来，我和萨穆去就行了！”红毛警察拽着六只手警察的一条胳膊滑进警车追了上去。

瑞克从后视镜上看到了追兵，冷笑一声，他将速度推杆一推到底，飞船开始疯狂加速，警车也开始加速，紧追不舍。

瑞克看看手腕上的手表：“时间到了。”里数盘上显示飞行距离刚好达到10万光年，瑞克按下了一个按钮。

飞船瞬间不见了踪影。两个警察盯着眼前的虚空面面相觑，飞船凭空消失了？

“嘿！不是它消失了，是这车根本追不上它了！”六只手警察用第二只手指着速度表盘，上面的数字牢牢卡在了一个格子前，一步也走不动了。

“怎么回事？没油了？” “不是没油了，你个笨蛋！是我们无法提速了！”

回到十万光年之远的摩霍虫洞前，人们盯着速度锁，很显然它再一次被启动了。这一次速度限制被瑞克设置在每秒10米，靠每秒10米的速度是飞不出10万光年的范围的，这里所有滞留人员，包括一只蓝鲸尸体，都被永远的困在这儿了。

【第六章完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注8，这个梗来自于我最喜欢的科幻小说《发条女孩》，里面的发条人一激动或者一有大幅度动作就会不受控制的一顿一顿像上了发条一样，六只手警借鉴了这个设定，其实六只手的形象还借鉴了卡夫卡的《变形记》里面的格里高尔，但是这算不上梗，红毛的形象借鉴了口袋莫蒂里面怪物莫蒂这个角色，这同样算不上一个梗，所以我在这里唠叨什么呢？？？
> 
> ps:剧透一下哈哈哈，目前出现的主要科幻概念有身体互换，空间折叠（冰窖），速度锁，还差全息ai投影，模拟体验仓，记忆消除器三个科幻概念就差不多了，呃，差不多了。


	8. 第七章

第七章

夏天正站在卫生间门口玩手机。刚刚她去拧门把手的时候，发现门从里面反锁了，这个人在卫生间里面待了过长的时间，所以她认定此人是她弟弟莫蒂。夏天看着手机上那些推特大咖晒出的靓丽图文和下面的各种回复点赞，不禁叹了口气，自言自语起来：“唉，我希望自己能快点长大，然后从家里搬出去，不用再和我弟共用一个卫生间，他太逊了。”

卫生间门开了，居然是瑞克走了出来。夏天惊讶之余向瑞克打招呼：“嗨，姥爷，呃，黄T恤不错，尝试改变风格吗？”

“嗨，夏天。”瑞克看上去不怎么高兴，他瞥了夏天一眼，扭头离开了。夏天感觉莫名其妙，她决定回完手机上最后一条消息再进厕所。

“夏天，你不受欢迎是因为你自己逊，不是因为我，呃，不是因为莫蒂的错！”瑞克突然走回来发言，吓了夏天一跳。

“而且，而且我相信莫莫莫蒂也没有对和你共用一个厕所感到高兴。”  
夏天感到有些难堪，“你都听到了？姥爷？我很抱歉，我不是有意那样说的。”

“夏天，对被伤的人来说，伤人的话从来不分有意无意，何况对方也许是很在乎你的人。”瑞克转身走了。

“哇，我以前都不知道瑞克姥爷居然会这样维护莫蒂，真是…诡异。”夏天在原地楞神。

莫蒂回到客厅，从裤兜里拿出手机。刚刚他在厕所给瑞克打了电话，询问他处置冰窖逃跑的粉红绒球怪的方法。但是瑞克那边显然陷入了麻烦，搞不好他现在自身难保，莫蒂最终也没听清他说了什么，而且电话突然被挂断后就再也打不通了。

莫蒂感觉脑袋里乱糟糟的，和夏天的对话让他的情绪变得更低落了，他坐在沙发上打开电视，里面正在播放《摸蛋人》的花絮小结。平时莫蒂看到这个一定会很专注的，但是现在他兴致缺缺，他隐约听到父母在卧室讨论着什么，莫蒂把电视声音调小了。

“我已经打电话确认过了，阴道校长说他今天根本就没去学校，而且今天还有小测验。”   
“他逃学了？哈，近墨者黑，我早就跟你这么说。”  
“什么意思？”  
“瑞克因为考勤不够没完成大学学业吧？咱们的孩子说不定就只能混个初中文凭了。不过瑞克自称天才，可是莫蒂，你知道的，莫蒂这孩子本来就有点迟钝，他已经落后于其他孩子一大截了，现在又逃学，等他回家我们必须和他谈谈，你希望他将来找不到工作，然后寄生在家里吗？”  
“像他父亲一样吗？”  
“至少我上过大学，不用一脸遗憾的回忆我的学生时代，而且我能自理。”  
“那你能不能在找不到袜子的时候发挥一下你的“自理能力”，而不是给正在做一场心脏手术的我打电话呢？我是一名医生，我不能在缝血管的时候停下来帮你找袜子！”  
“马心脏手术。”  
“马也是一条生命，它的心脏值得敬畏！”

莫蒂丢下电视遥控器，离开了客厅，他不想听到父母为他吵架。虽然这都是瑞克的错，让他面临学校的惩罚和父母的斥责，但他却只能认栽。也许他可以不借助瑞克的力量解决这次事件，莫蒂的脑海里突然冒出一个想法，他向车库走去。

电视还开着，可是没有人看。上面正在播放一条新闻：“经过医生的诊断，玛丽女士应该是忘记服用今天的抗癔症药物，导致她出现了幻觉。看来我们是虚惊一场，毕竟这位79岁的老太太的描述实在是让人难以置信，我是说，亲爱的观众们，怎么会有一只山一样大的粉红色怪物吃掉了舒波克区所有道路的沥青呢？肯定是什么别有用心的家伙挖掉了这一段路，请相信警察们的侦察能力，他们一定会将此事弄个水落石出的。下面播放下一条热点速报，圣帕里斯动物园里一只长尾狸猫抢走了某位游客的相机……”

【第七章完】


	9. 第八章

第八章

莫蒂打开车库的台灯，然后又关上，连续反复三次后，地上出现了一道暗门。莫蒂走下暗门，里面是一个小隔间，堆着一些奇怪的破烂器材，上面斜披着一张旧锦旗，写着“感谢中微子炸弹拯救苦难中的人们，自由万岁”。莫蒂用手一拉锦旗，锦旗与器材都像一块布一样滑落下来，原来这是一层光学伪装。

光学伪装的后面是一艘造型新颖帅气的飞船，比起飞船，它更像是一俩酷炫的跑车。流体设计，底盘很低，漆黑磨砂的金属车身，可以从侧面升降的车门，两个外凸式前轮轮轴上各有一圈银色的车灯，后轮只有一个，尾部两个巨大的扁平红色排气孔昭示这艘飞船优越的速度性能。*注9

这是属于莫蒂的飞船，瑞克制造的。当然，瑞克不可能主动给莫蒂造他想要的东西，这是莫蒂趁着瑞克喝醉酒和他打赌耍诈赢了然后求他造的飞船，莫蒂把它命名为银翼九号，并无视瑞克对他给一个飞船起名字这一行为的嘲讽。

一个十四岁少年可以在满是瓦砾与灰尘的废弃小区用踢砖头来发泄自己的青春期烦恼，也可以在一棵长满了乳房的树旁停下靓丽的银翼9号，在车边欣赏乳房形状的夕阳，顺便发泄自己的青春期烦恼。

与瑞克的冒险对于莫蒂来说并不总是愉快的，实际上大部分莫蒂冒险时看到的那些东西，那些超出他理解能力的冲击性事实都让他迷惑混乱，这些冒险经历和一个普通少年的认知完全错位。然而瑞克又不怎么会开导人，他能给出的建议就是不要去细想，或者直接给自己一枪。

有次贝丝发现当莫蒂哭着向瑞克倾诉烦恼时瑞克掏出了疑似毒品的玩意，然后开始极力劝莫蒂试试，之后贝丝把莫蒂叫到一边，忧虑地对他说：“莫蒂，你要学会消化或忘掉那些痛苦的事，或者花钱把这些垃圾倒给你的心理医生。总之不要像我或者你姥爷那样，用伤害自己的方式来麻痹自己，你会后悔的。”

所以每当莫蒂觉得生活粘稠黑暗令他窒息的时候，他就爬到银翼九号这座属于他的孤岛上喘口气，驾驶着飞船散散心，还可以展开一场“莫蒂的纯莫蒂式冒险” ：营救身材火辣的落难外星美少女；把自己缩小进入微观世界去看巨噬细胞与青霉素的战斗，用DNA链暴打萨斯病毒 *注10 ；打倒残酷的勇者，解放善良的哥布林们等等。

在这些莫蒂自己的冒险中，没有瑞克与他同行，所以一切都由莫蒂自己选择，他可以尽情去做自己认为“正确”的事，达成他心目中完美的结局。幸运的是，每一次他都成功了，心满意足地回到车库。每次瑞克问起他去干了什么的时候，他都回答：“扮演莫蒂而已”。

莫蒂决定拿着那个装粉红绒球怪瓶子上的标签，去问问自己冒险中结识的那些外星朋友，他们应该有办法对付那个怪物。莫蒂从车顶上的一道缝里摸出车钥匙，按了一下，伴随着嘀嘀的响声，车门缓缓从侧面升起。

莫蒂正准备低头弓身准备钻进车里，这车的高度对于莫蒂现在的体型来说有点低，突然他听到了瑞克的说话声：“瑞克，你在干什么？“

难道瑞克回来了，可是他为什么也叫自己瑞克呢？莫蒂回头一看，顿时愣住了。

他身后出现的是一个全息瑞克，蓝色的光线投影勾勒出这个虚拟瑞克狐疑的表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注9 这辆飞船的外形取自《银翼杀手2049》中男主乔乘坐的太空警车，这个电影不是很对我胃口，但是车蛮帅的。
> 
> *注10这个梗出自一部十分优秀的国产漫画《基因山小伯爵》，脑洞奇大故事精彩，作画细致分镜爆炸，没错这是个安利，给我吃了它(⓿_⓿)
> 
> ps：抱歉又短小了，明天我尽量加更


	10. 第九章

第九章

“我问你他妈在干什么，瑞克。”全息瑞克重复了一遍。

“额，我不明白…瑞克…”莫蒂抬起头。

“为什么你用白痴一样的目光盯着我？瑞克，难道你真的想去体验一下这个模拟实验舱吗？“

“模拟实验舱？什么模拟试验舱？”莫蒂有一种非常不好的预感。

“你面前的这艘所谓的“飞船”啊，瑞克。叫“布莱德9号”（布莱德的读音与银翼的英语读音“blade”相近）还是什么的，给莫蒂建造的模拟实验舱。” 

莫蒂呆呆地看着全息瑞克，他试图理解听到的话语。莫蒂的脑海中出现了他独自进行的那些冒险，那些旅行，他在其中倾注的悲欢喜乐，他做出的每一个决策，每一个行动，他在他以为的飞船中度过的所有时光，他感觉自己在向下坠落。

“喔你脸色看起来真糟，瑞克，说真的，嗯？别像看猴子一样死盯着我，这令人很不舒服。”全息瑞克抱起手，打量着莫蒂。

莫蒂犹豫地开口：“这其实不是一艘飞船，对吗？”他拿着钥匙的手慢慢攥紧了。

“当然不是，瑞克，你他妈在想什么呢，这玩意儿的外型设计烂透了，它根本飞不出大气层，你自己建造的，现在却来问我，这可不好笑，瑞克。”全息瑞克手中把玩着一个全息酒壶，他把全息酒壶里的酒倒到地板上，那些虚拟酒液在接触地板的一瞬间化为了虚无。

“瑞克，这这，这是一个模拟实验室，莫蒂，莫蒂他是实验对象吗？”莫蒂抱着最后一丝希望问道。

“操，是的，是的！你到底怎么了，瑞克，这是什么愚蠢的猜谜游戏吗？等等，你他妈的不是瑞克吧，你是谁，快交代你是个什么玩意，委员会来的蠢蛋吗……”全息瑞克的眼神变得凶狠起来，他不知从哪里掏出一个全息扫描仪，对准莫蒂的身体扫描了一遍，脸上的表情更纠结了。

“你确实是这个宇宙的瑞克，该死，瑞克，你遭遇了什么？降智打击吗？”

莫蒂不假思考开始扯谎：“我，我撞到头了，我想我可能…”

“失忆？看起来可不像。”全息瑞克倨傲地盯着莫蒂。

“先不管这些了，瑞克，你能告诉我更多关于银翼9，呃，模拟实验室的事吗？”莫蒂不安地揉着自己的胳膊，他感觉自己要晕倒了。

“伙计，你账号还在密码却丢了的时候，系统会给你账号内的信息吗？瑞克，我不负责记忆恢复工作，你自己去处理这摊子烂事，不过你要是坚持的话我可以给你做个检查。”

“我不需要检查，瑞克！我要知道这个破实验室的所有事情！”莫蒂握紧了手里的钥匙。

“好的，好的，瑞克，冷静下来，我会告诉你的，“全息瑞克后退一步，”你看起来快爆发了，瑞克，我需要问你几个问题，就当是找回密码，然后我会告诉你你想知道的事情。“

“你问吧。”莫蒂紧张起来。

“你最喜欢吃的食物？”

“枫糖薄煎饼。”

“干得好，瑞克。这好像过于简单了，下一题可有点难度：你最喜欢的电影？”

“性感鲸鱼侦探系列。”

“唔，对于一个失忆的人来说算是尚可的答案，就当你过了吧，”全息瑞克顿了顿，“我基本上可以相信你了，再来一道极简单的题当消遣吧，超简单，瑞克，你肯定能答出来的。”

莫蒂屏住呼吸。

“同环位的两个相性相差百分之3的亚态塑性回路要怎么接入一个共振泛粒器？哦别急着回答，瑞克，我在其中耍了一个小花招。“*注11 全息瑞克的表情变得戏谑起来，莫蒂没注意到他在玩味地盯着自己耳朵上的小圆盘。

“我不知道，把它们砸进你脸里可以吗？瑞克？因为我现在非常想这么做。“莫蒂咬牙切齿。

“你的回答是个界外球，不过我承认这个问题有点无趣。瑞克，这是个专门为莫蒂建造的模拟实验舱，以百分之15的功率运转，莫蒂进去以后会被麻醉，模拟舱启动，然后他，哈哈，杰瑞这个蠢货在仅仅百分之5功率的模拟舱里过的风生水起，他儿子只要百分之15就能环游宇宙，有其父必有其子，说实话我一点都不感到奇怪，不好笑吗？你没在笑。”全息瑞克看上去很开心。

“可是莫蒂，莫蒂他把一切都当真了，不是吗？然而，我不知道，像是在虚拟人生游戏机里一样，一切都是假的，瑞克，你不觉得这很残忍吗？虚假的经历，却真实的影响着一个人，一个活生生的，有自我的，人！”莫蒂感觉脚底发软，他想起瑞克每次假惺惺的问他“你干什么去了？”实际上这个老混蛋什么都知道，他被耍了，彻彻底底的被耍了！

“假的？假的和真的并没什么区别。莫蒂不知道这是假的，而他在模拟舱里得到了他想要的，一个和谐美好的，符合他幼稚三观的宇宙，这就行了。那么在意真假的话，喝着咖啡看每日晨报的人会疯掉的，那个晨报下藏着的世界，完全不会让他们信服和快乐，你对准他们的耳朵喊这些都是假的，他们也不会接受。因为在他们看来，这是真的，这就够了。”

“瑞克，你你，你为什么这么笃信莫蒂不会发现？你觉得莫蒂会欣然接受一段虚假的人生吗？我知道他在你眼中是一个白痴，但是你不能，你不应该，”莫蒂的眼泪在眼眶中蓄积，但是愤怒燃烧了这些泪水，“你不应该这么过分，把他真的当一个白痴，欺，欺骗他，辜负他对你的信任，为什么不能让他去面对真实的世界呢？如果，如果…”

“人生没有如果，有的只是结果和后果。瑞克，你自己最清楚了，不是吗？”全息瑞克也严肃了起来，他好像在和莫蒂说话，又好像在自言自语，“少了瑞克的宇宙，绝不会变得更宽容。当然，我们可以放任莫蒂到真实的宇宙中去，谁来承担可能带来的后果呢？谁能保证莫蒂安然无恙？莫蒂自己吗？宇宙充满了恶意，没有瑞克的保护，他会被撕成碎片，这就是现实。”

“对！也许你是对的，’感谢’瑞克一直辛苦地拖着个累赘到处跑，要是瑞克用不着掩饰他的脑电波，要是莫蒂一开始就不存在，他会轻松很多的，也不用费尽周折的搞这么个假飞船，我打赌瑞克能看到模拟舱里的景象吧？看着实验对象的各种可笑反应，你是什么感觉呢？”  
“当然能看到，可是我没兴趣。你有时候会拉着我一起看，这是我看过的最无聊的节目。”

“像楚门秀那样？”*注12 

“总比楚门秀高级一些吧，要维持一个模拟舱得花上不少钱。不过之前你把一些 ’莫蒂冒险集’ 录制了下来，送到别的星球的电视台，邀请他们投资这个项目，作为回报它们可以在频道播放 ‘莫蒂秀’ 并投放一些植入广告，可惜没得到认可，莫蒂的表现在它们看来谈不上有播出的价值，这个计划算是失败了。瑞克，我早就说过，你不善于融资理财。“

莫蒂沉默了。他扭过头，看着银翼9号，这艘在他的印象中与他征战四方的好伙伴，其实根本就没有离开过狭小的暗室，它其实是个瑞克建的监狱，而莫蒂自己钻了进去。

【第九章完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注11 啥，你不会真以为我会这种题吧，这是我瞎编的啊。  
> *注12 就是电影《楚门的世界》的梗，其实我没看过这个电影。


	11. 第十章

第十章

“我还有最后一个问题，瑞克。”莫蒂抬头看着全息瑞克，“明明有更好的选择，我不用去迎合莫蒂的要求，我是瑞克，我可以无视莫蒂，叫他滚蛋，因为他没办法逼迫我去建一艘什么狗屁飞船，没必要这样……麻烦，不是吗？”

不知道是不是莫蒂的错觉，他感觉全息瑞克的眼神有点怜悯。

“的确，条条大路通罗马，但是麻烦的方法不一定就是糟糕的。”全息瑞克顿了一下，接着讲：“你知道，一个人在独处时和在人前是不一样的，他的令人憎恶或赞许的内在，和所有他想隐藏的东西都会暴露在独处的自由当中，就像一本打开的书。通常我们没有机会看他人的这一面，但是如果让毫不知情的人呆在模拟舱里，他就会变成一只自己把皮剥开了的香蕉，开始坦诚起来。你需要了解这样的莫蒂，以防这小杂种在你不知道的情况下又发展出了什么猥琐的特质，而莫蒂的要求，他耍花招赢得的一艘飞船，就是送上门的观察室。”

莫蒂头皮发麻：“天呐，这他妈和偷窥一样，瑞克，这是在侵犯隐私。”

全息瑞克没有否认这个说法，“最阴暗的欲望和最隐蔽的弱点，知道这些就能从根源分析一个人，推测他在各种环境下可能做出的选择。不论这个人是敌是友，这些信息都有利于我判断应该如何与他相处。”

“ 瑞克，这是不对的，这是在胡，胡扯。与人相处最需要的是站在别人的角度思考问题，而不是刺探他的所有信息，这只会损毁一段关系。”莫蒂此刻反而慢慢冷静了下来，“不过我赞同你之前说的关于独处的话，我今天也确实了解到了某个自以为是的蠢货的另一面，他一定想不到，他想不到发生了什么，我要去去，去找他，指着他的鼻子骂他，和他算清楚这笔账。”

莫蒂走出了暗室，车库里的白炽灯有些刺眼。全息瑞克跟在他身后，絮絮叨叨地嘟囔着一些无关紧要的小事，“我是不是说的太多让你厌烦了？抱歉，因为平时我没什么机会出来说话，只有在你死了或者有什么突发事件的时候才有我的戏份，等等，瑞克，你在找什么？”

“飞船。肯定在什么地方的，瑞克的备用飞船。”莫蒂突然回头盯着全息瑞克，“你肯定知道，告诉我，告诉我备用飞船在哪里！”

“我不告诉你，你能拿我怎样呢？”全息瑞克无赖地微笑着，但他的笑容很快就绷不住了：“不！瑞克，别碰那个，操你妈！三个月的研究成果啊，这让我怎么交代。别去那边！唉，我跟你说你完蛋了，等你恢复记忆以后一定会后悔死的。”

莫蒂放下手中一团糟的研究仪器，“瑞克，告诉我备用飞船在哪里，否则我就炸掉这个车库，连你一起炸了算了。”

“好的，好的，你个逼崽子。”全息瑞克让步了，“钥匙在你左手边那个花盆底下，你按上面那个蓝色的按钮飞船就会自己出现的。”

“敢耍我的话，你就死定了。”莫蒂从花盆下掏出钥匙，按了按钮，他听到熟悉的曲率引擎启动的声音在车库外响起。

“虽然我已经无法阻止你了，但还是容我问一句，你要去干什么呢？”

“把莫蒂找回来。”莫蒂面无表情地坐进飞船里，对，他要去把自己找回来。“谢谢你告诉我这一切，全息瑞克。”飞船防护罩升起。

“不客气，祝你一路顺风……瑞克。”全息瑞克意味深长地道别。

很久之后的某一天，暗室里发生了如下的对话：

“你脑子里塞梅毒了吗？为什么要对莫蒂说那是个模拟舱？”

“我想不到更好的说辞了，不然还能怎么办？莫蒂当时都要进入“银翼9号”了，如果他真的去开那艘飞船，那一切都完了，莫蒂会发现你在搞什么名堂，然后去弄死你，瑞克。”

“可他最终还是来找我了啊，全息蠢蛋。那么小的一艘飞船里绝对无法运作一个模拟舱，也只有莫蒂这种傻蛋会相信你愚蠢的谎言，现在好了，所有人都认为我是个偷窥狂变态。”

“瑞克，你本来就是个变态。是的，那是一艘飞船，银翼9号是他妈的货真价实的飞船，只是你把它的行驶区域小心的划分了，那艘飞船只能到一些和善的次元去，但是莫蒂把那一小部分美好的次元当成了他的全部宇宙，这和把他关在模拟舱有什么区别？”

“妈的不要偷换概念！全息瑞克，我是瑞克本尊，我不会被你的傻逼废话给带偏，你的任务是拖住莫蒂不要让这小子知道真相，屁颠颠跑过来干涉我的行动，而你失败了，还留下了模拟舱这个烂俗谎话来折腾我。”

“瑞克，是你没处理好银翼9号里的那些信息，别把气撒我头上，你不是莫蒂，我的设置里对你的容忍度可没有那么高。而且我还是为你争取了一些时间的，起码莫蒂没看到你屠杀丽莎和她的家人那一幕，对吗？”

“他没看到，可是他看到了更糟糕的东西，很糟糕。”

“什么东西能比莫蒂看到他的未婚妻和丈母娘被你用机枪扫射还糟糕？”

“才不会告诉你。”

【第十章完】


	12. 第十一章

第十一章

这是一所全日制中学，高一（3）班的数学老师兼班主任正在办公室里边吃脆脆酥饼干边看漫画，这些漫画书是从他的学生那里没收的。现在本应该是学校进行小测验的时间，但是由于一个完全出乎意料的紧急事件，全校学生都被遣返回家了，数学老师摆脱了教师身份的枷锁，享受着没有学生打搅的美好下午时光。

然而世事总不能如愿以偿。他的门被粗暴的推开了，数学老师抬起眼，看见了一个令人头疼的家伙。

“戈登福德先生，抱歉，我来迟了，不过大家都去哪里了？我们现在不是应该开始考试吗？”

“天呐，莫蒂！你怎么来了？测试取消了，同学们都回家找妈妈去了，没有人告诉你吗？”戈登惊讶地看着面前这个满头大汗的男生，他想到莫蒂上午没有来学校，立马严肃起来：“莫蒂，如果你要为上午的事求情，那你可以回去了，旷课是严重的不良行为，我们已经给你父母打过电话了，这件事应该给你长个教训，对了，还有进门前应该先敲门。”

“呃，对不起，戈登福德先生，但是我需要，不，我必须参加这个小测验，这对我很重要，戈登福德先生，求你了给我这个机会吧，我保证以后不会旷课了！”莫蒂可怜兮兮地哀求他。

“孩子，你听不懂话吗？考试取消了，也许会延期进行，但是今天不会有什么小测验。你看新闻了吧，那个红色的怪物，它吃掉了路面上的沥青，而且越变越大，警察们拿它毫无办法，我们现在真的“无路可走”啦，人们都待在家里，谁知道它会不会开始吃人。莫蒂你凑近点，对，把你的耳朵靠过来，”戈登将手搭在莫蒂肩膀上，对着他的耳朵小声讲话：“没人知道红色比尔是从哪来的，但是我拿我胸前的十字架担保，它是从中东的地下实验室逃出来的！”戈登信誓旦旦地看着莫蒂，“警察们在装傻，说那是一只毛发异常的熊，有吃沥青这种异食癖的熊，可是红色比尔已经长到一座山那么大了，他们可骗不过一位知识渊博的数学老师，你知道吗，孩子，世界上有些邪恶的科学家，他们向恶魔献出了灵魂，将怪物召唤出来为害人间，红色比尔就是其中之一，这是我给它起的名字。”

“好的，老师，我相信你，因为因为因为你看上去比我聪明。但是除了参加小测验我还能干什么呢？”

戈登有些诧异地看着他：“小伙子，你的人生列表上只有学习一件事儿吗？别说笑了，你不说我也知道，像你这个年龄的男孩子，脑袋里的花花肠子可多着呢。”他用手肘轻轻捣了莫蒂一下，这是他自认为可以与学生增加亲密感的动作，不过孩子们都很讨厌他这么干。

“我的人生列表？这是个好主意。”莫蒂从裤子口袋里掏出一张纸，上面用潦草的笔迹写着什么东西：

“你人生的全部意义：

以莫蒂•史密斯的身份参加今天的小测验，然后找个没人的地方销毁自己。  
Ps：你是我造出来的克隆莫蒂，你和莫蒂都是一坨屎，区别是这坨和那坨。” 

这个克隆莫蒂蹲在地上，他哭了起来，他失去他的人生意义了！他不能完成小测验，现在只剩下找个没人的地方自杀了。戈登老师没看到纸上写了什么，但看到莫蒂如此伤心，让他对这个学生有些刮目相看。其他同学都巴不得天天放假，莫蒂却因为考试取消而痛哭流涕，说不定他其实是一个热爱学习的好孩子。

他开始宽慰莫蒂，不能参加小测验而已，没那么糟糕，人生的路还很长，有无限美好的风景等待你去发现呢。然而他说的越多莫蒂就哭的越难过，最后他也没辙了，“我的孩子，看来你得自己想通这一切了，至少告诉我，有什么我能为你做的吗？”

“戈登先生，请帮我找一个没人的地方吧。”

遥远的D-195区，某艘飞船正在降落。这艘飞船摆脱了一群星际交警的围追堵截后，平安的到达了它的目的地，一颗美丽的外星星球。飞船的主人，瑞克，不怎么担心那个克隆莫蒂是否完成了替莫蒂参加考试的使命，他在今天早晨才得知莫蒂有个小测验，虽然嘴上说着去你妈的小测验，但他还是向克隆实验室发送了指令。虽然可能会迟到，不过克隆莫蒂应该能赶在小测验开始前赶到学校。

指示表显示外面的大气已经达到呼吸标准，瑞克把防护罩打开，站起来将头伸出车窗，向下面的人群打招呼，人们看见了他，欢呼声像浪潮一样升起：“莫蒂！莫蒂！莫蒂！”

瑞克向他们挥手致意，脸上带着亲和的微笑，他坐回驾驶位，脸上的笑容顿时消失了，他操纵着飞船降落到下面的停机坪上，面无表情地熄了火。他没有骗莫蒂，他是来参加一场派对的，但他也有隐瞒的部分，第一，这个派对的主角是莫蒂；第二，这个派对的主题是婚礼与杀戮。他喝酒不是为了融入派对，而是壮胆，清醒且理智的人没办法做好残忍的事，下手时会迟疑。相反，喝的越醉，发挥的越好。

【第十一章完】

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：序章标题是《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》的梗，我甚至还没读过这本书ψ(._. )>  
> 注2：这是《银河系搭车客指南》的梗，把巴别鱼放进脑袋里可以听懂宇宙中所有的语言，说白了巴别鱼是个究极翻译器。我看过的科幻作品并不多，所以无法加入很多生动  
> 有趣的科幻梗，你们就凑合着看吧（＞人＜；）


End file.
